Moving In
by Starch
Summary: After graduation, Natsuki tried to find independance away from city living, but things didn't turn out as planned. Now Mai has an offer and a spare room to bring her back. Shiznat.
1. The Offer

AN: _Wow, the first fanfic I've written in years. O.o_

_Dedicated to my Shizuru._

* * *

Natsuki unlocked the door to her one bedroom apartment. She sighed as she put down her bag on the coffee table of her small lounge room. She sat on the sofa and opened up her payslip.

_$420.80_

She threw the piece of paper on the table as she looked around the white walls of her apartment.

"38 hours for this? This sucks" she muttered, running a hand through her dark blue hair.

Natsuki Kuga, aged 19, currently working in a large chain supermarket as a Deli worker out in the country. After high school a distant relitive of her offered her a place to stay in the country. Unfortunately, things didn't work out and Natsuki now lived alone, unable to get back to the city. She started working hard to earn enough money to move back.

"Like that day will come anytime soon" Natsuki scowled as she got up to head to the kitchen to make dinner.

She glanced up at the clock, it read 7:10pm.

Natsuki closed her eyes and remembered the incident of the day...

An eighteen year old co-worker from another department had approched her during work.

"So Kuga, are you doing anything this Friday night?" the tall blonde asked.

"Nope" Natsuki said bluntly as she started to clean the Deli slicer.

"Would you go on a date with me? I know this great restaurant" the blue eyed boy said, full of confidence.

"Not interested" Natsuki said as she went to serve a customer.

The boy flushed in annoyance, but regained his composure.

"I'll make sure you'll have a great night-" he started to say before he was cut off by the agitated bluenette.

"What was your name?" Natsuki's emerald eyes narrowed.

The blonde faulted slightly as he pointed to his name tag.

"Kaoru. Kaoru Kitagawa"

"Right, Kitagawa, I'm not interested in you. Nor I ever will be. Give it up while you're still behind" Natsuki said flatly.

Kaoru's jaw dropped slightly, taken aback from Natsuki's harsh words.

"Right.. See you around Kuga" he said as he walked off.

_'I hope not' _Natsuki thought bitterly.

Natsuki shook her head, getting rid of the thought of that guy asking her out.

She went to open the fridge door, as she did the phone rang.

Natsuki went over to the lounge room to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsuki, it's Mai" said a bubbly voice.

Natsuki gave a small smile as she lent against the wall.

"Yo, how's things?"

"Not too bad, and you?"

"Ah, you know. Still here. Still working" Natsuki replied gruffly.

"The reason I'm calling, I need to ask you a favour" Mai said.

"Hmm? Go on" She said as she looked over to an old photo in it's frame. A photo of herself and Mai at their graduation. She smiled at it fondly.

"Yuuichi and I are renting a new house" Mai started.

"Oh? You two are still together?" Natsuki asked.

Mai gave a little laugh

"Yeah, we're still together. We just had out two year anniversary"

"Congratulations" Natsuki said politely.

"So..." Mai pressed on "We're looking for another person as a housemate. It's a four bedroomed house. We've got one of Yuuichi's friends with us, but we need one more person. Rent issues, you know?"

"I see" Natsuki said slowly, her mind ticking over.

"I suppose you want another girl to keep you company huh?" Natsuki asked.

"Another girl?" Mai asked.

"Tate's friend is a guy, right?" Natsuki said flatly.

"No" Mai laughed, "She's a girl. She's really nice. You'd get along with her well I think."

Natsuki said nothing, surprised that her assumption was wrong.

"How much is the rent?" Natsuki asked.

"$350 a week. So $88 each" Mai replied.

"Count me in" Natsuki said immediately. She was currently paying $150 rent for herself.

"Really? Great!" Mai said cheerfully, going on into the details of where their new house was.

20 minutes later and the arrangements were set for Natsuki moving in with Mai, Tate and her new housemate.

Natsuki sat down with her bowl of instant noodles.

_'I guess things are looking up' _she thought as she looked around her worn apartment.

_"She's nice. You'd get along with her well I think"_

Mai's words kept running through Natsuki's head about her new housemate.

_'I wonder...' _she thought as she started to eat her dinner.

* * *

AN: _Eh, not bad for a first chapter I suppose, considering... Sorry it;s a bit short. Be patient until chapter 2._


	2. Moving In

AN: _O.O Wow. I really didn't expect to get so many reviews so quickly! Thanks heaps guys! :D *gives out pocky to everyone*_

_I don't know how fast I can get chapters up, but I'll do my best! (Keep in mind that at the moment I work three jobs)_

_As for the rental thingy, okay, let's NOT get bogged down in small details *sweatdrops* When ever you go to a real estate place they always say how much it is per week, but you do usually pay by fortnight or monthly. Small stuff like that isn't going to effect the story that much._

_Moving on! I'm still have some trouble with the layout of the story, it's been years since I've used this system. Once again please be pateint and I'll figure that out soon. Ish. Maybe..._

_I should probably say that, no I don't own Mai HiME, Natsuki, Shizuru or anything._

_Dedicated to my Shizuru. A thankyou to my Onee-sama for supporting me and putting up with my random outbursts with this story. You know who you are ;)_

* * *

Natsuki drove up to the driveway of the address that Mai had given her. It had been two weeks since Mai had given Natsuki her offer. Natsuki had time to give her workplace notice of the her leave. She was able to transfer to a store in the suburb of where she was now going to live.

Natsuki went to cut the engine of her motorbike and removed her black helmet, brushing a strand of her blue hair out of her eyes.

The bluenette looked to the house she drove up to, a removal van was already blocking half of the driveway.

_'So this is home now?'_ she thought, as she dismounted her bike and tucked the helmet under her arm.

_"She's a girl. She's nice. You'd get along with her well I think"_

Once again, Mai's words ran through Natsuki's head, she was curious about the girl Mai had mentioned.

"Natsuki!" A loud shout broke Natsuki's thoughts.

Her emerald eyes looked over to who had caused the shout.

A red headed girl started to run towards Natsuki and hugged her when she came in reach.

"Natsuki, it's been too long" Mai said, pulling back.

"Hello to you too" joked Natsuki as she looked back at Mai.

Nothing had changed from how Natsuki had remembered the energetic girl. Her hair was still the same style, she might have grown a few cms taller. But that was about wore a red tank top and a short pair of denim shorts.

"How was your drive up?" Mai asked, walking with Natsuki to the enterance of their new house.

"Pretty good" Natsuki tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her right hand "The traffic wasn't bad"

"You still love riding that thing?" Mai nodded to the motorbike which out at the front.

"That thing is a Ducati DRIII. But yes, I still ride it" Natsuki said as they reached the threshold of the house.

Mai laughed, "I was kidding. But in any case, welcome home!" She opened the door to the house.

"The removal guys have already been loading stuff into your room. I hope you don't mind me telling me it's okay for them to go ahead" Mai said apologetically.

Natsuki waved a hand "It's fine. Thank you"

Natsuki looked around as the pair walked through the hall to then reach the open plan kitchen come dining room, leading into the lounge room. Mai then guided Natsuki to her room.

"And here's where you sleep. My room is the opposite side of the house with Yuuichi's-"

"How convenient" Natsuki smirked.

Mai blushed slightly but continued "And Shizuru's room is next to yours" As she pointed to the closed door opposite Natsuki's room.

"Shizuru?" The name rolled off her tongue with ease.

"Yeah, the girl I mentioned on the phone. She'll be back later tonight. She's at work at the moment."Mai explained.

Natsuki nodded, her emerald eyes gazing over her new room.

"I'll let you get settled then" Mai smiled. Leaving Natsuki to her new room.

* * *

Natsuki had started to unpack the boxes that awaited her, trying to put everything into some sort of order. She had changed from her motorbike attire into something more casual. A simple white shirt with an unzipped blue hooded jumper. She wore a light brown pair of cargo pants to complete her carefree look.

Overall it looked like a bomb had gone off in her room. With some help of Mai, the pair managed to get her bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers in a good position. Her bed now lied beneath the window, chest of drawers on the opposite side of the wall. Her wardrobe was against the wall facing her bed.

Natsuki had an annoyed look on her face. Her bedroom floor was covered in clothes, the boxes were blocking the open door, literally boxing her in. She was kneeling on the floor amongst her lingerie.

"My, my" came an unfamiliar voice from the door way. Natsuki's head snapped up, her eyes widened in surprise to see the most beautiful woman she had seen in her life.

"Um, hi" Natsuki managed to say, completely smitten by the woman's beauty. She was a brunette, white pale skin, with gorgeous crimson eyes. A beautiful small smile completed picture perfectly. She was wearing long lilac skirt with a white blouse.

She had an air of mystery, elegance and maturity rolled into one.

"That's quite a collection you have there" the stranger said, nodding to the bras and underwear surrounding Natsuki.

Natsuki tore her eyes away from the woman standing in front of her to the covered floor and blushed as she realised that she girl had just seen every piece of her underwear she owned.

"T-Thank you" Natsuki stuttered as the girl stood by the door.

"You must be Natsuki, correct?" she said in the sexiest accent Natsuki had ever heard.

"That's right. You're S-Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, looking up to the brunette, still sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Correct." Shizuru giggled. "Your stutter is cute" she said as she walked off, opening the door to her own room.

Natsuki's jaw dropped slightly, not realising that she had been stuttering, suddenly feeling very stupid.

She gazed back to the job ahead of her.

'So that's Shizuru...'

* * *

Half an hour later and Natsuki had finally managed to get all her clothes off the floor and into their new home. She looked down at her watch.

7:30pm.

As if on cue, Shizuru knocked on the opened door.

"Natsuki, dinner is ready."

Natsuki couldn't help but notice the way Shizuru had said her name. It just sounded... so sexy. In fact anything out of the brunette's mouth sounded sexy. Yup, she was completely smitten.

"Oh. Right. Um, thanks" Natsuki replied gruffly, not wanting to make a fool of herself again.

Natsuki felt awkward as Shizuru watched her get off the floor in an ungraceful way. Natsuki faced Shizuru as she faced her in the doorway.

"Care to tell me about yourself?" Shizuru said sweetly, as the pair walked into the dining room.

"Uh, I work in the Deli at Woolworths*. I like motorbike riding. And I collect lingirie, as you've already noticed" Natsuki blushed slightly at her last statement.

"And it's a lovely collection" Shizuru smiled sweetly at her. "You must take me for a ride on your motorbike sometime. I've never been on one before" she continued.

"I'd love to" Natsuki said immediately, giving a goofy grin.

"I'm glad" There was that sweet smile again on the brunette's face.

"So what about you?" The pair had reached the dining room where a delicious smell had reached the pair's nostrils.

"Smells lovely Mai" Shizuru said, looking over to Mai and Tate, leaving Natsuki's question unanswered.

"Thanks!" Mai put two plates on the table, she turned back to the kitchen to retrieve the other two plates.

"Yo Natsuki" Tate said, leaning against the wall of the open dining room/kitchen area.

"Hey Tate. Long time no see." Natsuki replied.

"You too" he replied gruffly, ruffling up his blonde hair. He still had his brunette sideburns...

"Everything's done" Mai announced as she placed the remaining plates on the table and sat down at the table.

Tate took a seat next to her, as Shizuru sat opposite Tate, leaving Natsuki to sit opposite of Mai and next to Shizuru...

Natsuki looked down at her plate. For dinner was spaghetti bolaganise.

"Wow Mai, looks fantastic"

Mai beamed "Thankyou. And just before we start I want to say that I'm glad you're here Natsuki. Welcome to the house!"

"Yeah. Welcome" Tate nodded.

Natsuki looked to the pair, embarrassed a little by the attention.

"Thanks..." she muttered, trying not to catch Shizuru's eye as she looked back down to her plate.

"Welcome Natsuki. I look forward to getting to know you" Shizuru had placed a hand on Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki tried not to jump as she felt like elecrtical currents were running through her body from Shizuru's touch. Natsuki looked into Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"Yeah, you too" she said softly.

"Okay, everyone dig in" Mai said as she started to eat.

It was a few minutes into their meal before anyone spoke.

"So what are your plans for this weekend Shizuru?" Mai asked the brunette.

"I plan to go out to dinner on the Saturday night with my girlfriend" she replied, setting down her knife and fork to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

Natsuki dropped her knife and fork.

"What?!" Her emerald eyes widened as it felt like a lead ball had been dropped in her stomach.

The others turned to look at her, surprised by her outburst...

* * *

* Woolworths was the first big chain supermarket that came into my head. XD It'll do for now. Let's not get bogged down in the small things...

AN: _So three hours and a box of pocky later and this is the result. XD_

_Heh, a cliffhanger already! Aren't I evil? *grins* Feel free to guess who Shizuru's girlfriend is, bonus points go to the one who guesses correctly (and yes, it's a character from Mai HiME still)_

_I reckon the next chapter will be up round about Saturday or Sunday. I work a lot... *sweatdrops* In the meantime feel free to leave a review! Thanks to all the ones who have done already ^_~_


	3. Our Time At The Ocean

AN: _Okay, this took a little longer than expected. I had two versions of this chapter in my head. And after talking to my Onee-sama about it (that and having a 15 minute discussion about corners XD Thankyou for that Onee-sama) , it became clear what to use for this chapter._

_Thankyou to everyone for the reviews! And it's amusing to see you guesses XD *hands out pocky to everyone*_

_Dedicated to my Shizuru. I'm glad you're liking the story babe ^_~_

* * *

Everyone turned to look at Natsuki.

Natsuki, blushing realised how loudly she shouted, thinking fast, she sheepishly pointed behind Shizuru to a photo on a small table.

"I just realised you have the same photo that I do, Mai" Natsuki lied.

Shizuru turned around to look at the photo, slightly unconvinced by the lie.

Mai got up from her seat to get the photo frame and smile as she returned to her seat.

"Graduation 2 years ago huh?" she smiled, looking at the frame fondly.

"Yeah, good times" Natsuki's eyes relaxed as she smiled, remembering their times together.

"You two knew each other from school?" Shizuru asked, looking at the school girl Mai and Natsuki in the photo.

"Yeah, we were best friends" Mai said "Still are"

"That's cute" Shizuru said, placing down the photo frame.

Natsuki picked up her knife and fork, thanking her lucky stars that the others didn't pursue her outburst.

_'Idiot, get a grip. You've only known this girl for a few hours. And with her looks, no wonder she's taken'_ she thought to herself angrily.

The four of them had finished their dinner soon enough, conversations about Mai, Natsuki and Tate's school days, reminiscing memories, had filled in the rest of the time. Mai had been dating Tate since they were in their final year of high school.

Mai started to collect the plates, Natsuki rose too.

"I'll do the dishes" Natsuki offered.

"No, it's okay. You just got here. We'll take care of them tonight" Mai said as her and Tate headed to the kitchen.

The truth was Natsuki wanted to get away from Shizuru. She now felt awkward, Shizuru's crimson's eyes hadn't left Natsuki for most of the evening.

"Um, okay then. I might take the bike out for a spin. Get to know the town" Natsuki said gruffly.

"You're going to look for a beach, aren't you?" Mai grinned.

Natsuki gave a small smile.

"You know me well"

Natsuki went into her room to get her helmet and keys, she was stopped by Shizuru at her bedroom door.

"Mind if I join you?" Shizuru smiled sweetly.

Natsuki bit her lip. She actually wanted to be alone so she could get her head around the brown haired beauty that was now standing in front of her.

Natsuki's emerald eyes met Shizuru's crimson ones...

Ten minutes later and Shizuru had her arms around Natsuki as she started up her motorbike. Natsuki stiffened as Shizuru's hands rested on the bluenette's stomach. The pair sped through town as Natsuki started to make their way to the freeway.

_'How did this happen?' _Natsuki thought helplessly.

* * *

_"It's okay, you don't have to come" Natsuki said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_"But I want to. You don't know the area very well, do you? Do you even know where the closest beach is?" Shizuru said reasonably._

_Natsuki bit her tongue. She had her there._

_"But I don't have a spare helmet" Natsuki said, using her only lifeline left._

_"It's okay" Shizuru smiled "Tate has one"_

'Dang, this woman thinks of everything' _Natsuki sighed as Shizuru headed out of her room to go fetch Tate's helmet._

* * *

"So are you going to tell me any directions, or are you just simply going to enjoy the ride?" Natsuki asked as the pair sped down the freeway.

"Enjoy the ride I think" Shizuru replied. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru's grip on her had gotten tighter.

"Then what's the point of you coming with me then?" Natsuki asked indignatly.

"I want to get to know you better Natsuki" Shizuru replied in her sexy accent.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, trying her best not to notice that Shizuru's body was pressed up against her back.

_'This girl...'_

"You're unbelievable Shizuru" Natsuki said as she accelerated down the freeway, the streetlights flashing past them in the dark night.

"In a good way I hope" Shizuru laughed.

Natsuki said nothing, she simply smiled to herself as she realised that she kept falling for the brunette more and more by every minute.

And right now, she didn't really care.

* * *

"I knew I'd find it" Natsuki said, almost cockily as she cut the engine of her motorbike.

"I'm rather impressed: Shizuru commented as she slowly removed her hands from Natsuki's stomach. Immediately Natsuki missed the warmth from Shizuru's body as the brunette dismounted the bike and removed her helmet.

Natsuki followed suit and then placed her helmet on her bike.

She couldn't help but notice Shizuru's beauty illuminated from the full moon's light. She was an angel in Natsuki's eyes.

The pair walked from the carpark to get closer to the cliff's edge. The patch of beach was to the left of them, the lighthouse was now behind them.

Natsuki started to walk to the railing on the cliff and looked out to the ocean.

Waves were crashing against the cliff. She then looked to the left, to the beach, the waves gently rolled onto the shore.

The moonlight, plus the light from the lighthouse, gave off enough light for both Natsuki and Shizuru to see everything easily. It was a clear night with not a cloud in the sky.

A gentle cool breeze hit Natsuki's face. She closed her eyes, enjoying the wind tickling her face on the warm night.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Shizuru said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Natsuki turned back to her, Natsuki's hair swept over her face due to the breeze. She held her right hand to her face to hold back the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. I love the ocean" Natsuki replied.

Shizuru gave a little laugh.

"I wasn't talking about the ocean, silly" *

Shizuru turned her back on the confused emerald eyed girl and walked down the wooded steps to reach the sand on the beach. Once she made her way down she took her shoes off.

Natsuki gazed down at the brunette, once again, completely smitten.

Shizuru picked up her shoes and turned back to Natsuki.

"Natsuki? You coming?" She called, her hair and skirt blowing gently in the breeze.

Without hesitation, Natsuki started to make her way down the steps from the cliff to reach the sand and continued to where Shizuru stood.

She then stopped to bend down and take her purple converse shoes and shoved her socks into them. She then picked them up in her left hand as she faced the crimson eyed angel that stood in front of her.

"Shall we?" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki. A smile that made Natsuki's heart melt.

"Yeah" Natsuki replied as the two of them started to walk across the beach together on the hard sand, the pair both avoiding the waves as they came rolling in.

_'This is almost perfect' _Natsuki stole a glance off Shizuru.

_'Almost'_

"What do you plan to do here in the city Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, glancing at the blue haired girl as they walked.

"I've been thinking lately. I'd like to do an apprenticeship as a mechanic" Natsuki said slowly.

Shizuru laughed.

"Grease monkey" she teased.

"Oi, oi" Natsuki pretended to look hurt at Shizuru's playfulness.

"You're cute Natsuki" Shizuru said softly, smiling at the blushing Natsuki. "I'm going to enjoy getting to know you"

Natsuki's eyes widened a little in surprise at Shizuru's forwardness.

"W-What about you? What do you do?" Natsuki asked gruffly, trying not to reveal her embarrassment.

"Well I-" Shizuru was cut off by a sudden laugh as two figures emerged from behind some rocks roughly 20 metres in front of Natsuki and Shizuru.

Shizuru and Natsuki both stopped in their tracks as they watched the close couple walk out in the open, not noticing that they had company.

"Let's do this again sometime" a male voice said as he stopped the girl and pulled her into an embrace.

The girl could be seen nodding as she looked deep into the males' eyes.

"Just don't let your girlfriend get to know about this..." the male said.

"Don't worry. Shizuru will never know" the female voice replied as she went up to kiss the guy. The male pulled her into a tighter embrace as the pair continued to kiss.

Natsuki immediately turned to Shizuru, in disbelief by the scene that just took place in front of them.

Shizuru just looked like she had been slapped in the face.

* * *

* This is a direct reference to _Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon_. In the first episode in Stars, Michiru says to her girlfriend Haruka that she likes "being here". Haruka replies to say that it's really peaceful in the aquarian display they're at. Michiru giggles and says "I wasn't talking about the fish, dummy" Refering to the fact that she's happy being with Haruka, wherever they go. Or something like that. Haven't watched that episode for a while...

AN: _Another cliffhanger! Man I'm such a shit stirrer *grins* Oh, did I not mention who Shizuru's girlfriend was? *grins again* My bad. You will find out in the next chapter for sure. Feel free to keep guessing until then ^_~_

_I have a few days off work so I reckon I can get another chapter up tomorrow. Maybe. I hope ^^; Until then, I'd love it if you left a review. Tell me what you like, tell me what you don't. (It has been a long while since I've written fan fiction) _


	4. What Should I Do?

AN_: First of all, sorry for the lateness! (Please don't shoot me) Every single time I went to type this I kept getting distracted. First time, blame Onee-sama! She wanted me to keep her entertained on MSN. *sighs* The things I do... Then yeah, my Shizuru contacted me and of course I was immediately distracted XD. And then other mates... MSN is evil._

_Then I ran out of pocky T_T _

_In the future this story will be updated about once a week. ;)_

_Yuli Xna: I'm guessing you've never fallen for someone as soon as you meet them? Maybe I'm just weird then... O.o_

_tc: Yay! I love Sailor Moon too! My fave anime ever. Hachiru forever ^_~ Hopefully Funimation won't screw us over if they get the rights to re-dub it._

_il0vesunfl0wers: Fear not, Natsuki won't be a rebound. I plan to draw this story out for a while. ;)_

_Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed. I'm stoked! _

_Thanks to my Onee-sama._

_Dedicated to my Shizuru._

_I don't own Mai HiME, Shizuru, Natsuki, or anything._

_Now, on with the show!_

__________________

Shizuru's face looked stony as she called out.

"Nao?!"

The pair in front of Natsuki immediately broke away from one another.

"Shizuru? What are you doing here?" the red headed girl exclaimed.

"That's something I'd like to ask you" Shizuru said strangely calm, her eyes told a different story... They were on fire.

Nai narrowed her green eyes at Natsuki.

"Who's she? Been cheating on me too?"

Natsuki gave her a dirty look.

"Leave Natsuki out of this!" Shizuru shouted angrily.

Nao said nothing as she watched her girlfriend close her eyes, obviously trying to control her angry tears.

Natsuki watched the slightly shaking brunette and thought of how much pain Shizuru was in right now.

_'What do I do now?' _Natsuki thought.

Shizuru's eyes snapped open. Natsuki could of sworn they were the eyes of the devil. They had turned bright red.

"We need to talk. In private" Shizuru said seriously.

Nao nodded as she continued to glare at Natsuki. Not that Natsuki cared about the dirty looks.

She watched Shizuru and Nao walk away from Natsuki, leaving her with Nao's boy toy.

"So...Nice weather we're having tonight" he commented.

Natsuki glared at him as she then turned her back on him and went to sit on one of the rocks behind them.

"I'm Hiroshi by the way" the tall blonde said, following her.

Natsuki simply ignored him as she watched Shizuru and Nao from afar. She hadn't a clue what they were saying, but it was obviously a very heated arguement.

Natsuki frowned as she saw Nao give a sad look to Shizuru and hugged her. Shizuru returned the hug.

'What the-?' Natsuki thought, not admitting to herself that this angry feeling she had was jealously.

"Silent type, are you?" Hiroshi said, breaking Natsuki's train of thought.

"No. I simply don't want to talk to you"

She got up and started to walk some 10 metres away from the annoying blonde. She folded her arms as she turned her back to Hiroshi, standing facing the cliff and the stairs that Shizuru and Natsuki had climbed down some minutes ago.

She looked up at the stars the lit the night sky.

_'Why am I even involved in this? I don't even know her'_

_'But you want to know her' _a sly voice in her head said.

"Oh shut up brain" Natsuki mumbled.

_'She's beautiful. But I'm not that shallow. There's just something about her. Her mysteriousness. There's something that draws me to her. I can't put my finger on it. She seems like she wants to know me too...'_Natsuki thought.

Some time had passed, Natsuki still continued to gaze at the stars.

Natsuki soon spotted an orange glow in the sky. It burned brighter than any of the other stars.

'Venus. The goddess of love...'

Very soon she felt a tug at her arm.

Natsuki whipped around to see a teary eyed Shizuru at her side.

"Shizuru! Are you- are you alright?" Natsuki asked concerned, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

_'Idiot. Of course she's not. She just caught her girlfriend cheating on her. Way to go Natsuki'_

Shizuru shook her head. Her eyes were dull.

"C'mon, let's get you home" Natsuki said gruffly. She glanced back to see Nao and Hiroshi walk in the other direction. They were over 200 metres away from them now.

"She says she still loves me" Shizuru whispered, looking out to the ocean. The waves rolling in gently under the moonlight.

"..." Natsuki stopped in her tracks, stunned by this piece of information.

"But she loves him too" Shizuru turned to Natsuki, tears in her crimson eyes.

"She's chosen him though" Shizuru put her hands to her face as she cried.

Natsuki didn't know what else to do but other to pull her into a tight embrace.

'I'm sorry Shizuru. If it wasn't for me being here, we wouldn't of seen this' Natsuki thought guiltily as Shizuru put her arms around her neck and cried into Natsuki's shoulder.

"I've got you Shizuru. It's alright, I've got you" Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear. Shizuru's legs gave out as she fell to her knees, pulling Natsuki down with her. Natsuki held Shizuru tighter as Shizuru cried out more into her shoulder as the pair sat in the soft golden sand.

* * *

Shizuru had stopped crying, but still held onto Natsuki. Natsuki glanced down at her watch. It was now past midnight. They had been out here for hours. Natsuki started stroking Shizuru's brunette hair softly.

"She used to hate men" Shizuru said softly. Natsuki loosened her grip on her as she peered down at Shizuru, still stroking her hair.

"Her family was destroyed by men. She told me she would never trust another man. She only wanted revenge" Shizuru continued, still leaning her head against Natsuki.

Natsuki stayed silent. This information didn't really make sense to what she had just witnessed.

"She tells me that Hiroshi is different. She still doesn't like men in general, but her feelings are strong for him" Shizuru went on to explain about Nao.

"But what about you?" Natsuki asked, curiously.

"We've been together for-" Shizuru looked at Natsuki, moving her head off her shoulder to face her.

"No. We were together for 6 months" she corrected herself, looking at Natsuki straight in the eye.

"I love her" Shizuru's eyes glimmered a bit, obviously trying not to cry again.

"What now?" Natsuki bit her lip, looking at Shizuru.

"I don't know. We're not together" Shizuru replied, monotonously.

Natsuki sat there, not knowing what to do.

"It's getting late. Do you have work tomorrow?" she asked.

Shizuru shook her head.

"Do you want to go home?" Natsuki asked gently.

Shizuru cracked a small smile.

"Do we have any other choice?"

"Course we do. No one else is on the beach" Natsuki gave a goofy grin.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"Call me picky, but I prefer a bed"

"Picky" Natsuki stuck her tongue out at her in playfulness as she stood up. She offered a hand to Shizuru.

Shizuru took her hand and stood unsteadily on her feet.

"Let's go home" Natsuki said, noticing Shizuru still holding her hand.

* * *

_Well done to those who had guessed it was Nao. If I had pocky, I'd give it to you. _

_And for the record I haven't seen Mai Otome yet. "Yet" is the key word there. I haven't a clue who Tamoe is XD_

_I love your guys reviews. I'm stoked to know you guys are liking the story. So please leave one *loves reading them*_

_By the way, sorry for the short-ish chapter. ^^; Next chapter won't be as short (I hope...) Thankyou for everyone's pateince!!_


	5. The Party Chapter 5

AN:_ Aw man, where to begin? First off, I didn't die. Just sayin'._

_Yeah, I know I left this story for a long time. What can I say? I upped and left the country and studied overseas for a while, came back home, bought a house, work 4 jobs (well, now three. I quit one of them), produced my own CD, the list goes on._

_I can't promise when the next chapter is, but one day it will come!_

_Thanks to everyone for your patience! Hope you enjoy this!_

_Oh and one more thing, gunna throw out a warning for swearing. There's a little bit._

_Chapter 5_

Natsuki was vaguely aware of Shizuru's arms that were around her waist.

_'She doesn't have a girlfriend anymore... She's single' _Natsuki thought.

'_Idiot! She's just broken up and you're thinking about that! Dumb thinking Kuga...'_

The pair sped through town to get back home. Natsuki revved the engine of her motorbike. Shizuru's arms around her gripped even tighter.

"Relax Shizuru. Trust me" Natsuki murmured.

Shizuru said nothing as Natsuki sighed.

Natsuki cut the engine. Shizuru remained to have a tight grip around Natsuki.

A fait blush reached Natsuki's cheeks as she removed her helmet, letting her long blue hair fall down her back.

"You can, uh, let go of me now Shizuru" Natsuki said gruffly, she glanced at the chestnut haired girl.

"Ara, of course" Shizuru replied softly, as she slowly took her hands off Natsuki's tense stomach.

_'..."Ara"?' _Natsuki raised an eyebrow and turned to Shizuru who had dismounted her bike. Natsuki got off and followed Shizuru to the front door.

Shizuru gave a small growl, which surprised Natsuki, as she tried to open the door. Shizuru tugged at the doorknob, her eyebrows furrowed.

Natsuki looked concerned as the girl she had just met for the last half day was now completely out of character.

But who could blame her with the circumstances?

Natsuki dug into her cargo pants pocket and drew out the silver house key that Mai had given her that day. She leaned over Shizuru's shoulder, inhaling her scent as she put her hand over the top of Shizuru's and pulled Shizuru's hand off the doorknob, noticing how cold and soft Shizuru's hand was.

"The door's locked" Natsuki stated, inserting the key into the lock, still keeping close to Shizuru's body.

Shizuru's head turned slightly to face Natsuki. Natsuki could see her face for the first time since their ride home. Tears were streaked down the beautiful woman's face. Her usual alert red eyes were now dull.

Natsuki blinked, unsure of what to do, she pushed the front door open. Natsuki placed a hand gently on Shizuru's back.

"You go" Natsuki said softly, giving Shizuru a soft push.

"Ara... Thankyou" Shizuru replied, stepping over the threshold. Natsuki blinked again at the use of the word "Ara" but followed Shizuru into the house. Natsuki glanced at the clock as they passed the kitchen. The red number bore 1:15 am. The pair headed to their rooms.

"Uh..." Natsuki glanced at Shizuru as they stood outside the doors to their rooms. "G'night" she said dumbly.

"Ara. Good night Natsuki" Shizuru replied as she opened the door to her room.

"Sleep well, okay?" Natsuki said, hand on the doorknob.

Shizuru gave Natsuki a small smile before entering her room. Natsuki returned the smile with a goofy grin as she headed into her own room. Soon she changed into her long sleeve and long pants dark blue pyjamas and climbed into her bed. She let her head collapse on her soft pillow.

"Man... What a day" Natsuki mumbled before she closed her eyes into a peaceful sleep.

Natsuki grabbed some juice out of the fridge and poured herself a glass. She glanced outside through the window. The sun had risen an hour before, it was a beautiful sunny day.

She took a sip of the orange juice and put the carton back in the fridge. Natsuki turned around as she heard soft footsteps pad towards her.

"Morning" Natsuki said, taking another sip.

"G'morning" Mai said sleepily, rubbing her eyes, still dressed in her pink pyjamas.

"What time did you two get home last night?" Mai asked, Natsuki went to go make some toast.

"After one" Natsuki said casually, popping the toast into the toaster.

"Geez Natsuki. What were you two up to?" Mai said groggily.

"We found Shizuru's girlfriend cheating on her" Natsuki said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Mai's eyes widened, now alert.

"Yeah... Wasn't the best night I've ever had" Natsuki said, eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of how to describe the night.

"No kidding" said Mai, leaning against the counter.

"Nao's a bitch" Natsuki commented, her toast popped up from the toaster.

Mai raised an eyebrow at her blue haired friend.

"What?" Natsuki looked flatly at Mai, she started to put butter and jam on her toast.

"If I didn't know you any better Natsuki Kuga, I'd say that you _like_ Shizuru" Mai smirked. Natsuki almost dropped her toast.

"Love at first sight eh?" she teased.

Natsuki's cheeks flushed into a deep red.

"Do not" she retorted quickly, taking a bite out of her toast.

Mai eyed her with a know-it-all look.

"I-I simply don't like cheaters" Natsuki said gruffly, starting to focus more on her toast.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say" Mai chuckled, still smirking.

Natsuki ignored the jibe and started munching away on her toast.

"So, the party is tonight" Mai said calmly.

Natsuki choked and narrowed her eyes, "What party?"

"Oh the party that's celebrating you moving in" Mai said cheerfully.

She bounced out of the room before Natsuki could say another word.

"See you tonight Natsuki!"

Natsuki sighed and looked down at her toast.

"Why me?"

The rest of the day went by peacefully, a rather cruisy day in Natsuki's books. Although she felt a small amount of worry and uncertainty about Shizuru, whom had not left her room that day. Well, not that Natsuki had seen.

Natsuki dressed herself in her more than usual rugged clothing. A band shirt, black hoodie and a pair of black cargos. People had started streaming into the house and into the backyard. She had headed out to the backyard to attempt to mingle.

Natsuki darted in and out of all the people surrounding her. It was night, the cool air breezed through her dark blue hair. Everyone around her had a drink in their hand. Beer, vodka, whatever alcohol was available.

_'Geez, a bit crowded'_ she though, her sharp emerald eyes quickly scanned the crowd, only one person in particular she was looking for. Shizuru. Oh and Mai and anyone else she knew. Of course. Totally wanted to find those people too. Totally.

Within a few minutes of making her way through the people that occupied the backyard, she found the brunette beauty.

Shizuru kept herself slightly hidden. Faint light illumintaed her face slightly as she held a drink in hand and looked amused, watching the closest people around her.

_'At least she's come out of her room'_ Natsuki thought, starting to make her way across to her.

Shizuru's eyes brightened when she saw Natsuki make her way towards her, moving across on the bench she was sitting on to make room for Natsuki.

"Hey" Natsuki sat down next to Shizuru somewhat hesitantly.

"Hey yourself" Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking rapidly of what she should say.

"How are you?" she decided on. _'Wow, tough question_ _there Kuga'_ Natsuki thought sarcastically to herself.

"I'm doing fine" Shizuru replied, still smiling.

Natsuki swallowed and looked to the bulk of people in front of her, lost in thought.

'Doesn't _"fine" usually mean that you're not okay? Fine as in freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional?_'

Still staring into space Natsuki took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink absent-mindedly.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Shizuru asked, breaking Natsuki's train of thought.

"It's not bad" Natsuki said flatly. Natsuki wasn't a party person. Too many people.

"When I was in country there weren't many parties going. And when there were, it was with people I..." Natsuki decided to choose her words carefully "I didn't get along with. No point in me being there" She shrugged. "Not really my scene. Too crowded for my liking." She took another sip of her drink before looking to Shizuru and gave a small grin "And in all honestly, it's kinda boring. I mean what? Just drinking with a heap of others? Big woop"

Shizuru laughed "You're funny Natsuki"

"Just being honest"

"Ara... Parties are always like this"

"Then give me an afternoon and my motorbike any day" Natsuki grinned.

"But..." Shizuru's crimson eyes gleamed "It only gets interesting when you actually drink something decent. What is that? Lemonade?" she eyed Natsuki's glass.

"Coke actually" (An: Product placement! Bwahaha! =p) Natsuki replied "And I'm not a drinker. Besides, I have work tomorrow. I don't need the hangover"

"Ara... A shame"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow 'Why is this a shame I wonder...'

"So" Natsuki decided to change the subject "What about you? What's your job?"

Shizuru opened her mouth to reply-

"Oi! Kuga! Come over here!" a guy's voice shouted.

_'Jesus Christ. Am I ever going to find out what the hell Shizuru does as a job?'_ The interruptions where starting to piss her off slightly.

Natsuki rose from her seat.

"You coming with?" she looked down at Shizuru.

"I'll watch you from here" Shizuru's eyes twinkled.

Natsuki blinked. She was not getting a good feeling about this...

"Okay" she shrugged it off, turning her back on Shizuru and walked over to where Tate was.

"Kugaaaaaa!" Tate wrapped an arm around Natsuki as she approached the small tabel where 5 others were gathered.

Natsuki took a step away from Tate and his offending arm. "What?" her eyes narrowed slightly, her not getting a good feeling-ness increased by 10.

"Drinking games!" Tate grinned his stupid grin, holding up his beer in one hand.

Clearly he was already pretty intoxicated. His words were slightly slurred.

"How can I say this? ...No" Natsuki said flatly.

Natsuki started to turn her back, she stopped in her tracks when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. At first she thought it was Tate

"Tate, get off m-" Natsuki whipped around, flustered at the unwanted physical attention. Natsuki's expression softened as she realised it wasn't drunken Tate, but a busty redhead green eyed girl who was the one who stopped the blue haired girl.

"Not so fast. You're the guest of honour here tonight. We're giving you a good time" the cheeky voice was the exact reason why Natsuki wanted to run right back to Shizuru.

"We must get you drunk" the redhead stated.

'So much for my not getting drunk plan... How am I gunna get out of this...'

"Uh..." Natsuki was racking her mind for some plausible excuse to get herself away from her housemate and the redhead in front of her. She turned her head to try and see Shizuru.

Shizuru was intently watching Natsuki, smirking as their eyes met.

_'I'm so screwed'_ Natsuki realised that Shizuru knew this would happen.

"Tate! Give the guest of honour a shot of vodka! She's way too tense" the redhead shot the order at Tate, while keeping a grip on Natsuki's shoulders.

"Roger that Midori!"

A small glass was pressed into Natsuki's hands, the glass of Coke had disappeared from view.

"Drink up" Midori said cheerfully, taking a swig of her own bottle of whatever.

"I, uh, have work tomorrow." Natsuki started to say, trying to remove Midori's arm from around her waist and placing her shot on the table.

"Kuga's a chicken! You pussy, Kuga?" Tate taunted.

Tate's male friend around him laughed. Stupidly. Natsuki's pissed-off metre went up one notch...

"Think what you want" Natsuki broke free of Midori's grip, hair flowing photogentically as she turned around to walk off.

"You pussy Kuga! Too fucking weak to have a drink!" Tate shouted.

Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes closed, trying to control her pissed off-ness.

"Screw you Tate"

Natsuki snatched the small glass from the table, tilted her head back and drank the poison.

The alcohol burned down her throat. She cringed slightly.

_'This is soooo not going to end up in a good result for me'_ Natsuki thought

"See? Not that bad" Midori wrapped her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder.

Natsuki placed the shot glass back on the table.

_'Guess there's no turning back now'_ The pointless drinking game was about to start...

An hour later and Natsuki was feeling fantastic! She had left Tate and Midori's drinking game and wondered where Shizuru was.

"This is great" Natsuki giggled to herself as she stumbling around, groping around for anything that would help support her current walking abilities.

A pair of arms snaked around her waist, Natsuki got pulled into an embrace which helped her balance. The person behind completely supporting her.

"Ara Natsuki... What happened to the drinking game?" Shizuru's voice was like husky in Natsuki's ear. Or maybe Natsuki was just too intoxicated to figure out what tone Shizuru's voice was.

Natsuki attempted to face Shizuru, placing both her arms around Shizuru's neck to support her balance.

Natsuki gave a big goofy grin.

"I feel great" her words came out slightly slurred.

The esky behind Shizuru caught Natsuki's eye. Esky equalled more drink. More drink equalled more fun.

Natsuki dropped her arms from Shizuru's neck and attempted to stumble over to the esky to pull out another bottle of alcohol.

"Ara, doesn't Natsuki think she's had enough for one night?" Shizuru tugged at the drunked girl's hands and drew Natsuki closer to her.

Natsuki looked slightly confused but broke out into a big grin.

"You're really pretty Shizuru"

"And you're funny when you're drunk Natsuki" Shizuru replied, giggling.

"I'm not drunk" Natsuki frowned, breaking from Shizuru's grip, and swayed on the spot.

Shizuru reached for Natsuki's hand.

It felt like electric currents were flowing through Natsuki's body from Shizuru's touch.

"I think it's time you headed to bed. You have work tomorrow" Shizuru's tone had changed to being serious.

Natsuki pulled out of Shizuru's electrical grip.

"Nah, I don't want to" Natsuki walked off, leaving Shizuru, heading into the house.

Music was blaring from the CD stereo system when Natsuki entered. A lot more people here were dancing. Mai was in the process of organising karaoke for everyone that was around her. One drunk girl was singing. Badly. Natsuki surveyed her surroundings. One thing she did notice, it was warmer inside.

Natsuki decided to sit on one of the dining room chair's in a corner and watched the people in her surroundings. Mai glanced up from her karaoke organising and noticed Natsuki's presence.

She cheerfully strode over to the green eyed girl.

"Enjoying yourself?" Mai asked, taking a seat and placed it next to Natsuki.

"This is great" Natsuki slurred happily.

Mai giggled in surprise "You've been drinking huh?"

"Shizuru wants me to stop" Natsuki said thickly, taking a swig of the bottle that she managed to get her hands on when she entered the house.

"Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble" Shizuru walked up to the pair.

Natsuki shrugged, not paying attention.

"Hey Natsuki, we're about to play Spin the Bottle once Haruka is done with this last song" Mai said, giving a glance and the busty girl across the room. The one who was singing badly.

"I'm in" Natsuki grinned.

"Good, good." Mai took the drunk girl's hand and led her into the living room. Leaving before Shizuru could protest.

Natsuki sat down cross legged between a brown haired guy and a jet black haired girl. Neither which she knew.

The game started, people she either had met that night or hadn't met yet started making out infront of her, in turn in accordance to the game's rules. The circle had grown in the span of 10 minutes from the small handful it had started with. And Natsuki still hadn't had the bottle land on her yet. Natsuki was beyond caring. She was way too intoxicated to do pretty much anything except for watch.

At last, the bottle had landed at the blue haired girl. Natsuki looked up to see who had spun it, with no paying attention for most of the game.

Crimson met emerald.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki hadn't noticed that the brunette had joined the game. For a second she wondering if Shizuru had ended up kissing anyone in the game so far.

Shizuru moved over to where Natsuki was sitting and cupped Natsuki's cheek to bring her head to where Shizuru's was.

Natsuki was lost, looking deep into Shizuru's eyes. And before she had realised, Shizuru closed the gap between them and pressed her warm lips against Natsuki's cool ones.

Natsuki felt her heart starting to pound. She slowly wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck to deepen the kiss.

Natsuki had blocked out the surrounding around her, forgetting about everyone else as she gave into the sensation of Shizuru's lips being on hers.

Slowly, Shizuru parted away from her. Natsuki pouted, missing the feeling of Shizuru's lips already.

Natsuki then realised the buzzing around her. She met Mai's eyes. Mai gave her a grin and thumbs up.

Natsuki looked back at Shizuru. Her expression was unreadable, her crimson eyes were bright and alert. Natsuki could now fully admire Shizuru's facial features, being in such close proximity.

She was simply so beautiful, Natsuki dwelled on the this thought and she drew herself closer to Shizuru.

Shizuru rested her head on top of Natsuki's and wrapped her arms around the smalled girl protectively.

Natsuki could feel her heart starting to pump again as she inhaled Shizuru's sweet scent. She closed her eyes and thought how nice this feeling was. Shizuru holding her and all...

That was all Natsuki remembered before she unconsciousness took over the blue haired girl.

Sunlight shone straight onto Natsuki's face. She slowly opened one eye, wincing as the daylight hit her. She groaned, closed her eyes again and rolled over. Only to hit something next to her. Something that really shouldn't be in her bed.

Natsuki's eyes snapped open and it dawned on her suddenly. She wasn't in her bed.

Lilac sheets covered her body. Her now-realised naked body.

A faint purple colour covered the walls of the room.

Her eyes scanned the sleeping figure next to her.

_'Shit... What hell did I do last night? What the hell happened?'_

_AN: Well? Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. (Probably not hey. Its been way over a year. My bad... Or is it two? Oops...)_

_My inspiration for this chapter? My own stupidty from a party I attended last year after a gig. I don't drink at all. Turns out I do stupid things when I drink. Oh man, I learnt my lesson that night. Pretty much basing Natsuki off myself there._

_And yes, Spin the Bottle is so... lame and all, but hey, made interesting plot, no? =p_

_And yes, pretty dang obvious who's bed Natsuki is in =p Couldn't resist. Was fun to write._

_And the question is: When will the next chapter be up? ...Good question! I have three jobs and real life is really getting in the way. Gotta hate that, huh? So I'm gunna aim for Christmas time. Hope you enjoy it~_


	6. The Awkward Morning After

AN:

_Wow._

_I did not expect such a positive response so fast from everyone! Major thankyous to all!_

_ chum-sa, Yes I'm a checkout chick and I work as a drumming teacher in three (well, now two, I quit one) places. Keeps me outta trouble ;p_

_You can check out my music here:myspace stix_worthington (Yeah, this site doesn't like linking I'm guessing. Oh well, shameless plug ;p I'll leave it to you guys to fill the spaces) _

_I played everything on there apart from the guitar solos. My drummer brain doesn't compute playing guitar solos *shrugs* But I did everything else, including writing. Haven't really done anything with them as such but I'm hoping to record a new CD late this year/early next year. My singing isn't too crash hot on this CD, the dude who recorded me was a bit of a douche and rushed through it. I think he was baked anyway -_-; Tell me your thoughts though! =)_

_Let's continue~_

**Chapter 6- The Awkward Morning After**

_'What the hell?'_

Natsuki suddenly felt wide awake and started to panic. Her eyes scanned to room to gain some familiarity.

_'What happened last night?' _She tried to rack her brains, but her mind was so foggy from the intoxication.

_'Let's see... Party, drinking game. Did... Did me and Shizuru kiss? Or was that a dream?'_

Natsuki's forehead furrowed with concentration.

She quickly rolled back the covers that covered her body. She blushed slightly to see her very naked body as she quickly got herself out of bed, being careful not to wake the person next to her, and scurried to find her clothes.

Her clothes covered the floor. Which was extremely convinient for her. Shirt, cargos, socks, underwear, jumper was nowhere to be seen but that was okay. She reached down to put on her underwear and felt slightly relieved to have them on before anyone noticed her nakedness. Natsuki's emerald eyes scanned the floor for her bra, but it was not in the small pile. Pants were good enough to put on next as she reached down for them. The sunlight was shining on to her body and was feeling pretty good, considering.

"Ara, not even staying for breakfast?" a mischievous voice said playfully.

Natsuki whipped around to see a fully awake Shizuru smiling at her, sitting up in bed. Her brunette hair hung snuggly at her shoulders. Even when she first wakes, Natsuki couldn't deny the red eyed girl's beauty.

"I-I-" Natsuki stammered as she felt herself going into a deep blush.

Shizuru's eyes wandered down to Natsuki's chest then back up to Natsuki's eyes and continued to smile. _'What is she staring...?'_

Natsuki raised an eyebrow... _'Oh shit!' _She dropped her cargos in an attempted to quickly cover up her exposed breasts. Her mouth dry, her heart racing, and Natsuki Kuga was completely speechless.

"I- I- um, got work today" she said "didn't want to wake you" she said lamely. She looked around the room, looking for some sort of escape from this.

"Ara, after last night I wouldn't of minded Natsuki waking me" Shizuru teased the clearly uncomfortable girl.

'_How do I find out what went on last night? Did me and Shizuru... Did we end up sleeping together? I don't remember anything!' _Natsuki was wide eye and had no idea how to approach Shizuru about the subject.

Clothes. Clothes were a good idea.

"Um, I need to get dressed" Natsuki said, trying to change the topic slightly, trying to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. "Have you, uh, seen my bra?" she blushed deeper, realising that one of the most important clothing items wasn't anywhere near her.

Shizuru looked over to the side of her bed and Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was in a deep purple nightgown.

'_Okay, I'm naked, but Shizuru is not... Maybe that's not such a bad sign.. Who am I kidding? This is pretty bad!.'_

"Here it is" Shizuru produced a deep blue bra in her hands, she inspected it well before handing back over to Natsuki.

Natsuki tried to keep her breasts covered while getting her bra back, she could feel herself heating up so much from embarrassment. One arm continued to cover her naked body while her other arm slowly reached out to Shizuru.

"Hmmm, I think you may have the wrong bra size Natsuki" Shizuru said seriously "You should think about getting professionally fitted"

"What?!" Natsuki dropped her arms away from her body and stared incredulously at Shizuru._'Where did THAT come from?'_ Of all the times to bring up stuff like this? When she was half naked and- "Shit!"

Natsuki covered back up her breasts hastily, while Shizuru giggled. Natsuki had already swore about a thousand times in her mind.

Shizuru gracefully got up from the covers of the bed and walked over to Natsuki.

"You are so cute when you're embarrassed, but I have an eye for these things" She winked. "Trust me on this"

Natsuki wasn't sure from what Shizuru meant by "having an eye for these things" but certainly wasn't going to ask.

Shizuru turned around to her own dresser to produce some clothes of her own, Natsuki took advantage and used those precious seconds to make sure her assets were firmly covered up. She quickly threw her shirt over the top of herself and did her cargos up then turned back around to see Shizuru half dressed. Natsuki walked past Shizuru to the door of her room.

"Um, I'll be in the kitchen" she said gruffly, pausing for a second before she was about to make her exit.

Shizuru smiled and said nothing. Natsuki was feeling pretty awkward and ran a hand through her hair.

_'Do I ask about last night? What on earth did we do?' _She started to stare at a spot on the floor.

"Um" Natsuki thought hard.

"Yes, Natsuki?" Natsuki looked up to Shizuru, who was in the middle of buttoning up her shirt. Natsuki could see her lilac bra underneath the shirt, as well as her toned abs. She tried not to stare.

"I'm sorry, but what... What happened last night?" Natsuki blurted out.

Shizuru laughed.

"Well, you were so drunk. Did you know that you're highly affectionate when you're intoxicated? You, as I recall, proposed your love to me, and refused to leave my side"

Natsuki blinked. "Oh"

"Not only that, you started stripping off your clothing when I insisted that I take you to bed. And not in THAT way. I was trying to get you to sleep in a place that wasn't the floor. You were so clingy that you stripped naked in front of me." Shizuru was clearly trying to hold back a smile "You wanted me to hold you all last night and when I didn't at first you were all-" she cleared her throat and did her best Natsuki impersonation "'Shizuuuuuruuuuuu, hooooooold meeeeee'. So I did" Shizuru said.

Natsuki blinked. So, that's what happened. Never touching alcohol again was right at the top of her priority list at this very second.

"I-I see..." Natsuki walked over to Shizuru's dresser and stood next to her.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Natsuki felt like a dork, and never being in this position before didn't help much. She ran her hand through her hair again.

"Ara, did Natsuki think that we did something, hm?" Shizuru teased.

"I, uh, didn't know... Um, glad that cleared the air" Natsuki said gruffly, lost for words.

And with that, as any smart person does, Natsuki walked into the half opened door, hit her head hard. Darkness washed over Natsuki yet again before she hit the floor with a thud. 

"Urrrgh..." Natsuki's head hurt. A lot. She opened her eyes slowly and was straight away saw breasts bursting from a blue singlet right in front of her.

"Boobies..." Natsuki muttered, falling back into a half awake daze.

"What are you talking about?"

Mai's voice. Natsuki recognised it immediately. _'So they were Mai's boobies... Hm, didn't notice them being that big before... '_

Natsuki opened her eyes again and managed to look up at the person who was supporting her head, not looking at somewhat exposed breasts.

"Mai?" Natsuki said groggily. Today was *really* not going to be her day...

"Shizuru told me that you managed to pass out for the second time in 24 hours. Expect this time no alcohol was to blame" She laughed.

Natsuki groaned as she managed to sit up. She noticed Shizuru approached them. "I've called work. You're not going in today" Shizuru stated.

Natsuki blinked. At least it was one thing less to worry about, but- "Where did you get my boss's number from?" she frowned.

"In your mobile phone" Shizuru replied.

Natsuki didn't know whether or not to be pissed that Shizuru went through her phone or to be grateful that she had the brains to go call work for her. She decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

"How's everyone else doing?" Natsuki asked, changing the subject. Mai was simply to cheerful this early in the morning after such a drunken night.

"Yeah, they're mostly still here. But everyone should be gone soon" Mai replied.

"Why are you so- so- so cheerful?!" Natsuki felt this was pretty unfair. or maybe it was her grumpiness taking over her.

"Aren't I always?"

"Fair point" Natsuki pouted.

"I'm going to start cooking some breakfast then get everyone out of here. Hopefully" Mai winked and left Natsuki with Shizuru.

"So Natsuki, would you be interested to go shopping with me, seeing that you won't be at work today?" she said seductively.

"Isn't misusing sick days a sackable offence?" Natsuki replied bluntly.

"Not if you don't get caught" Shizuru said with a smile.

"Sure" How bad could it be? ...Right?

A few hours later and a fully refreshed Natsuki was walking along in the shopping centre with an always beautiful looking Shizuru. They had taken Natsuki's bike out, and riding through the wind with Shizuru's arms tightly around Natsuki's waist had done her the world of good.

"So, what are you shopping for?" Natsuki asked curiously, making conversation as the paid walked past an assortment of shops.

The crimson eyed girl giggled. Natsuki had a niggling feeling that the answer wasn't going to be great...

"We're shopping for you"

Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What am I shopping for then?"

"Lingerie" Shizuru replied innocently.

"No way!" she exclaimed, which awarded her with strange looks from other customers.

"Oh c'mon Natsuki, no need to be embarrassed and act like a teenager" Shizuru teased.

"But- But, I AM a teenager" Just. But still a teenager nevertheless. "I don't NEED any lingerie" Natsuki protested.

"Hm, well, I say you do" Shizuru grasped Natsuki hand with her own and tugged her along. Natsuki fell silent as she felt her heart beat just that little bit faster. Guess going into a lingerie shop isn't going to hurt? Right? Right?

Shizuru let go of Natsuki's hand, knowing that Natsuki was no longer going to resist her. And Natsuki already knew- she was putty for Shizuru.

Shizuru brought Natsuki in front of the shop that had a display full of frilly bras and underwear. She could feel herself going red in the face already.

"Do we have to do this?" Natsuki asked gruffly.

"What else are you going to do for the day?" Shizuru reasoned.

"..."

_'God save me'_

AN:

_Yep, I'm gunna be nasty and leave it here for today =p Sure, it's a short chapter again, but couldn't help myself but pump out a short one before I go away on holidays. Plus I'm sick today. What else is a sickie supposed to do? =p_

_Um, leaving a review for me would be awesome. Totally gives me the motivation to continue. =) And still aiming to have the next chapter out before Christmas, see how we go =)_


End file.
